


Breaking the Wall (TRADUCCIÓN)

by secretagentstarchild, TheYuriPlisetskyProject (shine_my_joy95)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Desarrollo lento, Eventual Smut, Futuro smut, M/M, Por favor comenten aquí y en el original, Slow Burn, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretagentstarchild/pseuds/secretagentstarchild, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shine_my_joy95/pseuds/TheYuriPlisetskyProject
Summary: Yuri era una tormenta en la forma de un chico. Latente. Chispeante. Frustración y furia que a menudo azotan contra sus huesos. Solo el hielo parecía poder calmar ese fuego. Derramando sudor, lágrimas e incluso sangre en su búsqueda de la gloria. Le exigía nada menos que perfección. Nada menos que todo lo que él era.Han pasado tres años desde su derrota en el Grand Prix, y el chico ruso solo se ha vuelto más enfocado. Más tenaz. El Campeonato Mundial se acerca, y está determinado a probarse a sí mismo como el mejor, de una vez y por todas. Pero no esperaba que cierto patinador canadiense intentara mostrarle que hay más cosas en la vida que patines plateados y medallas de oro.





	1. Almost Serenity

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breaking the Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693950) by [secretagentstarchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretagentstarchild/pseuds/secretagentstarchild). 



A menudo se despertaba antes del amanecer. Era extraño en alguien que se sentía atraído por la noche, que florecía cuando la luna estaba alta en el celo, su canción de plata resonando en su sangre como el calor del licor contra su lengua. ¿Cómo podía dormir cuando la noche estaba llamando?

Viktor se había reído de él por eso, hace años. Diciendo que verdaderamente era un gato en espíritu. Despierto durante gran parte de la noche, tomando pequeñas siestas a lo largo del día. Agraciado. Distante. Orgulloso. Y era cierto.

Era su tiempo favorito para patinar. 

La escarcha se aferraba a los cristales de las ventanas que se elevaban sobre él. El cristal formaba remolinos de hielo similares a helechos, que se desplegaban bajo el polvo de nieve desde el cielo para unirse a la marea de blanco que envolvía el suelo. El mundo exterior era una tierra invernal, sombreada por la oscuridad y una ligera nieve que ocultaba la cara de la luna y las estrellas que le hacían compañía.

El amanecer todavía estaba a horas de distancia.

Sin embargo, Yuri Plisetsky se sentó en un banco, deslizando sus delgados pies dentro de sus patines, sujetando firmemente los cordones. La pista estaba vacía a esa hora del día, el hielo se mantenía silencioso, con una serenidad que sería interrumpida demasiado pronto, cuando llegara el amanecer, trayendo a un puñado de patinadores de mirada agotada con sueños de oro en sus ojos para alimentar otro día de entrenamiento.

Por ahora, el hielo era solo suyo.

Su lengua se sentía pesada, casi esponjosa con el agrio sabor a vodka de horas atrás, sus orejas aun retumbaban con el grito de las guitarras y vocales aullantes de la banda de punk que se adueñaba del pequeño escenario de su bar favorito. Colillas de cigarrillos parecían florecer de la tierra, bañadas con cerveza derramada por la multitud de jóvenes vestidos en cuero y mezclilla rota y brillante metal.

Había logrado una hora o dos de sueño después de eso, pero la llamada del hielo era demasiado fuerte. Jalándolo fuera de su retorcido nido de sábanas, la sirena que agitaba su corazón.

Yuri hizo una mueca al sentir un flashazo de dolor mientras intentaba sujetar sus agujetas. Sus nudillos estaban hinchados, la piel rota y la carne viva por la anterior pelea, cuando la música se había terminado pero la adrenalina seguía en su punto más alto.

Maldito fascista, pensó amargamente. Basura de cabeza rapada.

No era la primera vez que había sido insultado por su apariencia —su cuerpo delgado, los afilados ángulos de sus pómulos, el cabello dorado que caía como la seda por debajo de sus hombros. En esa intensa escena musical, constantemente atraía atención desagradable. Pero incluso el peor de los imbéciles había aprendido hace mucho que Yuri no era alguien de sufrir con insultos. Era un fuego ardiente, con la ira ardiendo bajo la superficie. Su cuerpo esbelto tenía una ferocidad engañosa— y aunque no siempre ganaba todas las peleas, tampoco había perdido ninguna. La mayoría de ellos habían aprendido que debían darle un amplio espacio, pero de vez en cuando había un idiota cuya boca se movía más rápido que sus puños. Como esa noche.

Yakov lo reprendería por aquello, lo sabía. Las arrugas en el rostro de su entrenador acomodándose en una apariencia ensombrecida que no disfrazaba por completo la preocupación en sus ojos. Las peleas eran impropias para un campeón. Su carrera dependía de que estuviera en el mejor estado físico. Seguramente, era demasiado grande como para aún actuar como un niño. Especialmente con el Campeonato Mundial acercándose rápido. No había tiempo para esas tonterías.

El chico podía escuchar la voz del viejo gruñendo en su cabeza, un sonido de vidrio roto y motores oxidados, el poder y la fuerza deshechos hasta dejar solo sombras de su antigua gloria. Pero él empujó el ruido fuera de su mente.

Yuri se puso de pie, deslizándose al hielo casualmente. Fuera quedaron los protectores, acomodados cuidadosamente en el borde de la pista que rodeaba el hielo. Las cuchillas plateadas destellaban desde sus pies como garras, conteniendo tal peligro perverso, tal promesa, tal libertad.

Y entonces salió. 

Primero dio una lenta vuelta, y el sonido de sus cuchillas contra el hielo era una canción de belleza que nunca fallaba en hacer que su corazón se acelerara. Era la única cosa que calmaba la furia que siempre sentía agitada debajo de la superficie.

Esto era por lo que toda su vida había trabajado. Desde la niñez, este había sido su santuario, su campo de batalla. Dejando de lado cualquier pista de debilidad, derramando sudor y lágrimas e incluso sangre sobre la fría, rígida belleza del hielo. Tallando cualquier suavidad de su cuerpo, de su alma, desgarrándose a sí mismo en destrozadas piezas cada noche y caminando desde las cenizas cada mañana.

El hielo le exigía todo. Nunca estaría satisfecho con nada menos que todo lo que él era.

Estaba hecho de llamas y de frustración, e incluso sus ojos de azur y esmeralda eran besados por las chispas que brillaban peligrosas. Su cuerpo era una esbelta estatua de mármol, y aun así el fuego se acunaba en sus huesos. Su medula se sentía quemada hasta las cenizas, brasas ardientes que destellaban listas para abanicarse en cualquier momento en un infierno. 

Vio por un breve momento su reflejo en el congelado cristal de las ventanas. Cabello rubio largo, atado contra su nuca, aunque varias hebras sedosas se habían soltado de su amarre para cruzarse en su frente. Había perdido la frágil suavidad de su juventud, aunque aún era mucho más pequeño que muchos de su edad, aún delgado. Excepto que ahora sus pómulos no estaban redondeados en su forma infantil — eran afilados y de apariencia felina, y sus ojos esmeraldas ardían debajo de una gruesa cortina de pestañas leonadas y cejas delicadamente rectas. Su mandíbula se había vuelto más fuerte, más definida. Su cuerpo era engañosamente delgado, aunque debajo de la camiseta, los músculos y tendones estaban tallados en su piel. Gracia felina, cada movimiento envuelto en elegancia como si fuera parte de un baile que solo él podía interpretar.

Hermoso, lo llamaban. Había sido hermoso cuando era joven, parte de la razón por la que se había ganado el apodo de Hada de Rusia hacía algunos años. Incluso ahora, aún tenía las mismas características andróginas que hacían que tanto hombres como mujeres hicieran revuelo por su atención, atraídos a su llama.

Él no podía verlo, sin embargo, lo cual hacía su atención incluso más molesta.

“Durak,” Yuri murmuró bajo su aliento, sus labios se curvaron en una mueca despreciativa. Tonto.

¿Qué estaba haciendo, dejando sus pensamientos desviarse hacia cosas sin sentido? Su rostro no importaba. Solo una cosa importaba. Solo la gloria de la perfección.

Su corazón comenzaba a retumbar — sus mejillas ruborizadas en rosa por el calor. Sus músculos estaban calientes, sueltos — y cada momento se sentía familiar. Impulsó con más rapidez su cuerpo, sintiendo la fresca brisa besar su piel. Acariciándolo como un amante, hipnótico y bello.

Giró levemente su cuerpo, estaba patinando hacia atrás, rodillas ligeramente dobladas y manos alzadas con gracia, mientras que uno de sus pies se empujaba hacia atrás en un cruce alrededor del borde de la pista. Su velocidad iba en aumento, deslizándose poderosamente contra el hielo. Esto era serenidad. Esto era paz.

Solo el frío del hielo podía calmar el fuego debajo de su piel. Solo el susurro de la brisa y el sudor en su sien podían ofrecerle redención, consuelo en un mundo de caos.

Esta era su iglesia. Su altar en el cual había sacrificado todo, una y otra vez. Esto era lo único que importaba. Su madre podría haberse perdido a sí misma entre imágenes y sacramentos, sus ojos brillantes en devoto fervor para atenuar el entumecimiento de su dolor — pero esto era la única religión que él necesitaba.

Aquí el tiempo se hacía más lento. Las horas se convertían en minutos y los minutos se convertían en horas, haciéndose borrosos en los bordes como dedos que trazan un camino a través del agua. Y por un momento, era nada. Era todo. El mundo tenía sentido por un pequeño rato. Cada Axel era un rezo. Cada giro era un poema retumbando desde su corazón. Cada salto perfectamente aterrizado era una sinfonía en canción ofrecida en gratitud al universo.

El fantasma de una sonrisa parpadeaba en los bordes de sus labios. Y Yuri se empujó a sí mismo con mayor fuerza, juntando su fuerza y lanzándose hacia un Lutz triple.

Tropezó en su aterrizaje, su equilibrio desplazándose demasiado lejos, demasiado rápido, su cuerpo tembló y sus palmas resonaron contra el frío hielo que casi lo reclamó completamente. Logró recuperar el balance una vez más, pero sus labios se curvaron en una mueca.

“Puedes hacerlo mejor que esto,” siseó hacia sí mismo.

El Campeonato Mundial estaba solo a pocas semanas, y su corazón estaba hambriento de reconocimiento. Necesitaba probar el oro. Necesitaba probarse a sí mismo, finalmente, como el mejor. ¿Cuántas veces lo había intentado? El evento más importante en el mundo. Había ganado campeonatos antes – incluso había ganado por tanto tiempo que la victoria casi había empezado a perder su sabor. Sin embargo, esto era diferente. Esta era la victoria definitiva.

Tú serás el mejor, se gruñó a sí mismo.

Casi podía escuchar el desdén gotear de la voz de Lilia en la parte trasera de su mente, cada orgullosa sílaba grabada con frialdad. Incluso después de tres años, ella tenía pocos halagos para su pupilo estrella. La pierna trasera de su grand jetè es poco sólida. Sus arabescas son demasiado toscas. Aún le faltaba la perfección que ella deseaba. Y aun así no podía negar lo mucho que había crecido bajo su tutelaje – entre Lilia y Yakov, podía patinar en círculos alrededor del chico que alguna vez fue, reclamando el oro en el Campeonato Mundial Junior. Pero no era lo suficientemente bueno. No aún. 

Tendría que ser incluso mucho mejor si quería ganar el Campeonato Mundial. Para finalmente alcanzar lo que merecía. Lo que había dedicado más de una década intentando alcanzar.

Todos sus rivales estarían ahí. Yuuri, quien aún se sonrojaba cada vez que rodeaban su cuello con una medalla de oro, con el brazo de Viktor orgullosamente abrazándolo por la cintura. Ese arrogante JJ con su rostro presumido y sonriente, ojos oscuros bailando traviesos, que hacían que las manos de Yuri se hicieran puños por el fastidio. Chris, con sus manos errantes y sensualidad radiante. Incluso Phichit con sus movimientos fluidos y sonrisa radiante e inocencia floreciente en sus ojos. Los mismos de siempre.

Y sin embargo cada uno de ellos era una amenaza, habiendo sido elegidos para representar a sus naciones en la división Masculina del Campeonato Mundial. Justo como él se había ganado el honor de representar a Rusia.

A través de la ventana, podía ver la oscuridad de los cielos empezar a desvanecerse debajo de una neblina de luz. La noche negra se borroneaba a grises ahumados, oscuros. Estaba sudando para cuando el cielo empezó a macharse de carmesíes y dorados, envuelto y ardiendo como las llamas de su corazón. Había llegado el amanecer. 

En ese justo momento, escuchó las puertas abrirse detrás de él. Con casi dos meses restantes para la temporada de competencias internacionales acechándolos, sus compañeros patinadores estarían llegando temprano y quedándose hasta tarde, esforzándose para perfeccionar sus los cambios de último minuto de sus coreografías y para quemar cualquier rastro de debilidad que hubiera estropeado presentaciones previas.

“Yuri,” escuchó la voz familiar de Mila chirriando contra sus oídos.

Sus cejas se fruncieron, una mueca torciendo sus labios al patinar más lentamente. La ignoró, aunque la conocía lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que su silencio no la detendría de hablar. Era demasiado temprano (o tarde) para lidiar con sus burlas, su amplia sonrisa y ojos sonrientes. 

“Has madrugado,” observó, riendo mientras se recargaba contra el borde de la pista. “¡Y nada menos que en tu cumpleaños! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Yuri!”

Gruñó para sí mismo, dejando a su cuerpo desacelerar hasta detenerse. “Es solo otro día”, le chasqueó, encogiéndose de hombros con irritación.

Mila no se desalentó por eso. “¿Solo otro día?” repitió, negando con la cabeza. “No seas tonto. ¡Es tu cumpleaños número 18! ¡Todos saben lo especial que es! ¡Y te tengo algo para celebrar!”

Yuri suspiró pesadamente, patinando hasta donde su compañera se había recargado. Ella tenía una pequeña caja blanca, y quitó la brillante tapa de cartón para revelar un pequeño pastel. “¡Feliz cumpleaños 18, Yurio!” estaba garabateado en la crema chantillí con betún azul. Incluso luego de años, no se había podido escapar del odioso apodo. Y Mila estaba encantada de torturarlo con eso.

Le lanzó una mirada.

Ella sonrió burlona. No había ni rastro de una disculpa en sus ojos. 

¿Qué era tan extraordinario sobre hoy? Para la mayoría de los adolescentes, era especial. La edad en la que se desvanecían todos los rastros de la infancia y uno tomaba las responsabilidades de la adultez. Pero él se sentía años mayor que la edad que tenía, un alma vieja atrapada en un cuerpo joven. ¿Había sido un niño alguna vez? Había apoyado a su familia desde que tenía doce años y había dominado el Campeonato Mundial Junior por primera vez. Su madre estaba demasiado perdida en su tristeza y su abuelo pasaba por demasiado dolor como para trabajar todo el tiempo. Había puesto la carga en sus frágiles hombros. A los quince, había dejado su hogar – quedándose primero con Lilia, luego en un apartamento estudio a nombre de Yakov, solo a unas cuadras del centro de entrenamiento. Había viajado por el mundo una docena de veces. Había ganado más medallas que las que la mayoría de los patinadores podían siquiera soñar.

Cuando hablaba con chicos de su edad, se sentía como hablar con una criatura alienígena – un ser de un planeta enteramente distinto que no podía entender, sin importar cuanto intentara. No sabían lo que era el sacrificio. No sabían lo que era verdaderamente el trabajo duro. Cómo se sentía la verdadera responsabilidad. La concentración que tomaba el dedicarse a un solo sueño – entrenar por ocho horas al día – lastimarse y sudar y dañarse músculos y seguir empujando, estar tan hambriento de algo que daría a cambio todo – amigos, familia, una vida normal.

A veces, su alma se sentía fatigada, envejecida cien años por cada año que había vivido.

“¿Estás bien?” Preguntó Mila, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente al lado, sus gruesos labios curvados hacia abajo. La preocupación parpadeaba en su mirada – una extraña expresión en la chica que lo trataba como un hermanito menor – disfrutando la emoción de presionar cada uno de sus botones.

Yuri negó con la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido. “Estoy bien,” murmuró, pasándose una mano por el cabello, alejando las hebras sueltas que se habían escapado a su liga. ¿Era la falta de sueño lo que le estaba haciendo sentirse tan fuera de balance e introspectivo? ¿O era solo el día en sí mismo? Un día que debería estar lleno de significado y celebración, pero que solo servía para recordarle lo mucho que le faltaba por avanzar.

18 años, y aún tenía que alcanzar la verdadera victoria.

Pero eso cambiaría. La determinación hilaba sus huesos. Su barbilla se apretó, alzada, puños apretados a su lado. Este sería el año en el que probaría el triunfo absoluto, probándose a sí mismo como el mayor campeón del mundo. Probaría sus habilidades. Probaría que merecía ganar. Probaría que era, al fin, el mejor. 

Les enseñaría a todos.


	2. To Being the Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Un tipo extraño de reunión familiar! Trayendo a nuestro Rey Canadiense favorito para empezar a presionar todos los botones de Yuri – ¡JJ STYLE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este fic, como quizás vieron en el primer cap, se usan algunas palabras en otros idiomas. ¡Siempre es algo que les da más color en mi opinión! Sobre todo por los personajes multiculturales que tenemos. Es posible que tengan algunos errores, ya que ni la autora ni yo los conocemos todos.

“¿Por favor?” Los ojos color café de Yuuri se veían amplios y luminosos, como piscinas de caoba que brillaban con esperanza inocultable.

El chico ruso cruzó los brazos sobe su pecho, su rostro cuidadosamente serio y frío. Negó con la cabeza.

“No.”

Los labios de Viktor se torcieron en una sonrisa. Se paró detrás de Yuuri, sus brazos rodeando la cintura de su amante, inclinado para apoyar la barbilla en el hombro del japonés. “Vamos, Yurochka,” presiónó, sus azules ojos cálidos. “¡Puede ser que te diviertas!”

Yuuri asintió en conformidad, su cabello oscuro contrastando hermosamente contra el plateado del de Viktor. “No te hemos visto desde el Prix,” dijo, una nota de súplica en su voz. “Solo será una cena. Solo algunas pocas personas estarán ahí – los que hemos llegado temprano. ¡Por favor, ven!”

Yuri suspiró, acomodándose los lentes de sol en el rostro. Sus labios formaron una mueca, y pateó el suelo con un pie enfundado en un converse. Discutir contra esos dos era prácticamente imposible. Y parte de él, secretamente, muy dentro de sí… una parte muy pequeña de él siempre estaba agradecido de que siguieran intentado acercarse a él. Aunque preferiría morir antes que admitirlo.

“Bien,” hizo una mueca, suspirando pesadamente desde su pecho.

El Ruso se encontró a sí mismo arrepintiéndose de su decisión una hora después. Atrapado en una mesa en la parte trasera de un restaurante que se veía más como un bar deportivo – se sentía más fuera de lugar que nunca. Ataviado en jeans negros que se ajustaban a sus largas y agraciadas piernas, un cinto con púas sobre sus delgadas caderas. Sus converse eran de un brillante color morado, llevando manchas de leopardo. Casi imitaban la chaqueta de cuero negra que cruzaba sobre su pecho, con el estampado dorado de leopardo que abrazaba sus hombros, rodeado por púas de metal plateado que brillaban peligrosamente. Su cabello dorado-platinado estaba recogido, las hebras sedosas ocultas debajo de la capucha que había bajado sobre su cara.

Se sentía tan extraño en ese sports-bar, lleno de hombres y mujeres que usaban jerseys y jeans y gorras de baseball, que ovacionaban ante cualquier juego que se transmitía en los televisores que rodeaban la habitación.

Pero él no era lo único extraño aquí. Solo algunas pocas personas, había prometido Yuuri. Pero más que algunas pocas personas habían llegado temprano, para darse a sí mismos un día para explorar la ciudad o para recuperarse del jet-lag por volar a través del mundo antes de que iniciaran las prácticas oficiales. Y todos estaban entusiasmados por verse unos a otros, una sinfonía de caos y risas y ovaciones. La mesa se desbordaba con tarros gigantes de cerveza dorada cubierta de espuma blanca. Platillos calientes llenos de hamburguesas y papas fritas y alitas de pollo – un festín de grasa y alcohol.

La élite mundial de patinadores sobre hielo se había juntado aquí esta noche para una cena de bajo perfil. Viktor y Yuri. Christophe representando a Suiza. Guang Hong de China. Emil Nekola representando a la República Checa. Leo, de América. Phichit de Tailandia. Michele patinando para Italia, con su hermana Sara quien representaría en la división femenil. Debajo de la mesa, sus dedos estaban entrelazados con los de Mila. Incluso Georgi estaba ahí – Rusia había obtenido dos lugares el año pasado para patinadores masculinos en el Campeonato.

Y por supuesto, para empeorar las cosas, estaba atrapado a un lado de JJ. De toda la gente posible. El joven se veía como en casa en ese sport-bar – lo cual tenía sentido, ya que el Campeonato Mundial tendría lugar, de todos los lugares, en su ciudad natal. Montreal. Y se veía cómodo en efecto, fácilmente recargado en su silla. Sus cabellos negros caían sobre su frente, algunas hebras a través de esas gruesas cejas. Sus ojos azul oscuro eran como océanos de cobalto que no se perdían nada – rebosantes de risa que hacía eco a la sonrisa que ensanchaba sus labios. Se veía confiado. Feliz. Como siempre.

Era molesto. Y era más molesto aún que el guapo patinador atraía toda clase de atención. Cada cinco minutos, se sentía cómo la mesera estaba a su lado. Ella había dado un vistazo a la expresión arisca de Yuri, y prontamente lo ignoró. Pero JJ… ella no podía dejar de preguntarle si necesitaba más kétchup, más alcohol, una soda, cualquier cosa.

Ella se acercaba de nuevo. Y su perfume picaba en la nariz de Yuri. La arrugó en disgusto, agitando la cabeza.

Los ojos oscuros de JJ se pasearon apreciativamente sobre la mesera, y su sonrisa se profundizo. Ella se quitó un rizo color cobre de la mejilla, y su comportamiento cambió. Había un contoneo en sus caderas a acercarse a la mesa, una sencilla risita en sus labios, y sus dedos se pasearon por el dorso de la mano de JJ cuando le pasó la cerveza que había ordenado. Él le murmuró algo en francés, lo que la hizo reír de nuevo, mostrando dientes tan blancos como perlas entre sus rojos labios.

Yuri frunció el ceño mirando a su plato, pinchando una papa frita dentro de un montón de kétchup, para luego tomar un largo trago a su cerveza.

Alrededor de él había un mar de rostros sonrientes, voces parloteantes. Viktor estaba sentado a su derecha, sus dedos entrelazados estrechamente con los de Yuuri. La risa del chico japonés era rica en confianza, y aún miraba con adoración al hombre de cabellos plateados. Había intentado tanto odiar a Yuuri por llevarse a Viktor. Incluso años después, su corazón aun dolía cuando recordaba el sentimiento de pérdida de cuando Vitya se había ido. Fue como perder a su familia. El hermano mayor que nunca tuvo.

Y sin embargo no podía ni siquiera odiar al estúpido idiota. A ninguno de los dos. Lo hacían imposible.

A través de la mesa, Christophe intentaba coquetear con Guang Hong, y el pobre chico se miraba tan incómodo. Tres años cerca de sus ídolos, habiéndose probado a sí mismo como un digno representante de China, y el chico de cabellos castaños aún lograba verse tan joven. Incluso inocente, con sus mejillas sonrosadas, tratando desesperadamente de desviar la conversación de la belleza de sus ojos.

¿Por qué había ido ahí? Perdido en esa multitud de rostros familiares – sin embargo aun se sentía solo. ¿Pero no era eso de esperarse? Ellos no eran amigos. No verdaderamente. Eran sus rivales. Su competencia. Siempre estaría solitario ahí. Pero si tenía que estar solitario… lo menos que podía hacer era ser el mejor. Eso era mucho mejor que lo que la amistad alguna vez podría ser.

Hubo un flash en su rostro, y Yuri hizo una mueca ante la brillante luz que dejó estrellas borroneadas en sus ojos, deslumbrando su visión. Phichit y su maldito teléfono. Siempre tomando fotografías.

“Quiero una contigo y JJ,” Phichit canturreó con una sonrisa. La mesera se había ido, pero el aroma empalagoso de su perfume aún persistía, junto con su número de teléfono escrito en una servilleta.

Antes de que JJ pudiera protestar, JJ había rodeado un brazo sobre su hombro, lanzando esa ruda sonrisa mientras su otra mano se acomodaba en una de sus particulares “J”. El chico ruso torció los labios en una viciosa burla y levantó el dedo medio hacia la cámara. 

Era difícil negarse a Phichit, sobre todo cuando se veía radiante de alegría. El chico era mayor que él por varios años, pero era como un niño – todo maravillas y felicidad pura. Normalmente hubiera sido suficiente para que cualquier persona cuerda se sintiera molesta. Pero ni siquiera Yuri podía ser cruel con el joven tailandés. Sería como patear a un cachorrito.

“No me toques, Leroy” musitó hacia JJ, quitándose de encima su brazo en el momento en el que Phichit les dio la espalda.

Bebió más cerveza, encorvando sus hombros protectoramente mientras miraba fijamente a su plato.

JJ no se ofendió por la abrasividad de Yuri. En vez de eso, arqueó una oscura ceja mientras miraba al joven pasar otro trago de alcohol. “El Campeonato empieza en dos días,” dijo blandamente, aunque su voz mantenía la misma calidez ecuánime. Como si estuviera riéndose en secreto de todo el mundo. “Quizás no deberías beber tanto.”

Yuri se congeló por un momento.

¿El bastardo verdaderamente estaba intentando decirle qué hacer? La arrogancia en eso lo dejó sin aliento, y sintió un flashazo de enojo calentar sus mejillas. Su cabeza se giró hacia el lado, ojos estrechados en una mirada como puñalada en la dirección de JJ. No dijo nada. Solo llevó una mano a su bolsillo, sacó un frasco de metal que brillaba plateado gracias a las luces, y lo llevó a sus labios en un grande y profundo trago.

El Vodka quemó un camino cálido en su garganta. Familiar y tranquilizante. Miraba a JJ directamente a los ojos.

Era infantil, probablemente. Pero no podía evitarlo.

“Yurio,”, sintió un leve empujón en su hombro, y la voz de desaprobación de Viktor contra su oído. 

Yuri apartó sus ojos de la sonrisa burlona de JJ y los llevó a los ojos como espuma marina de Viktor. Estaba en modo hermano mayor, aparentemente. Ningún coach estaría feliz de ver a su estudiante bebiendo algo más que una cerveza antes de una competencia tan grande como aquella – y si Yakov no estaba ahí para mantener un ojo sobre él, Viktor parecía entonces determinado a llenar sus zapatos.

No importaba que había sido un patinador rival desde que tenía quince años. No importaba que ya había alcanzado oficialmente la mayoría de edad. No importaba que había estado viviendo por sí solo por los últimos tres años. Aun parecían pensar que necesitaba ser cuidado. Como si no supiera cuidarse a sí mismo.

Hubiera sido frustrante – si no supiera exactamente como sacarle la vuelta.

“Viktor” dijo Yuri suavemente, alzando el frasco en el aire. “ _Za vstrechu._ ” Entonces tomó otro trago. Un brindis en agradecimiento por su reunión, hace años. Tan tradicionalmente ruso que pudiera haber sido cómico. Sin duda, se estaba riendo internamente.

El hombre de cabellos plateados suspiró de buena gana, para luego aceptar el frasco. Hubiera sido grosero negarse o no brindar en respuesta. Lo inclinó hacia Yuri, “ _Za vstrechu,_ ” murmuró bebiendo profundamente.

Viktor tosió, el alcohol le traía un cálido rubor a sus mejillas, y rió en apreciación. “Sabe a casa,” dijo con nostalgia, paladeando el sabor. Entonces le regresó el frasco. 

No era como que esas palabras engañaran por un momento al chico. Japón era ahora el hogar de Viktor. Yuuri era el hogar de Viktor. No extrañaba nada de su país natal – no verdaderamente. Lo había dado absolutamente todo, y daría todo de nuevo cien veces, solo para despertar a un lado de Yuuri cada mañana. Solo para acunar su corazón en sus manos.

Ese pensamiento le dejó una sensación incómoda en el pecho.

Pero la incomodad le fue ahorrada por Guang Hong, quien había visto la interacción desde el otro lado de la mesa. “¿Qué quiere decir eso?” el joven se inclinó hacia adelante, casi agradecido de poder distraerse de los coqueteos de Christophe a su lado.

Lo cual por supuesto inspiró a Viktor a ponerse de pie, levantando de la mesa su jarrón de cerveza, para repetir el tradicional brindis hacia todos los que se habían reunido. Todos aplaudieron, bebiendo un trago de sus cervezas o refrescos.

Yuri sonrió cuando Georgi se puso de pié después. En Rusia, no podías detenerte con solo UN brindis. Sería absurdo.

“¡Por todos los que están aquí!” Georgi exclamó, riendo. “¡Y por todos los que no pudieron estar aquí hoy!” Sus sonrisas llegaban a él con mayor facilidad ahora que había comenzado a verse a una linda patinadora de China, con sus grandes ojos cafés y cabello negro azabache.

Un simple brindis había iniciado una cascada. De pronto, todos querían dar un brindis tradicional de sus países.

“ _¡Per cent’anni!_ ” dijo Michele. “¡Cien años de suerte!” Todos bebieron.

“ _Prost!_ ” vino la energética contribución de Christophe. ¡Salud!

Yuri se había terminado el vodka. Empezó una vez más con la cerveza. Al menos ayudaba a deshacer el nudo que se encontraba en su estómago. La tensión que hilaba a través de sus músculos y le hacía imposible el relajarse. Tomó profundos tragos del líquido ambarino con cada brindis. Dejando la calidez acomodarse en su estómago, fibras de calor enrizándose a través de sus venas, brillando como pequeños diamantes.

Phichit tenía su brazo estirado hacia adelante frente a su rostro, y sonreía hacia su celular. “ _¡Chook Dee!_ ” exclamó, otro deseo de suerte. Con la competencia tan cerca, la suerte era algo que a nadie le sobraba.

No era como que Yuri la necesitara. Tenía algo mucho mejor a su lado. Talento.

Se estaban poniendo más ruidosos. Más exuberantes. Muchos eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para beber demasiado, pero había suficiente alcohol fluyendo como para soltar lenguas y hacer la risa fluír más fácilmente. Estaban riendo y compartiendo historias y posando para selfies y chismeando sobre otros patinadores y gritando de buena gana y discutiendo competencias anteriores. Casi como una muy extraña reunión familiar.

Su cerveza se había acabado. Yuri frunció el ceño. La mesera había regresado, recargándose contra la mesa mientras reía, una mano hacia adelante para acariciar levemente con los dedos el hombro de JJ.

“Salgo en algunas horas,” ronroneó, y JJ le estaba dando esa pomposa y engreída sonrisa, claramente disfrutando de la atención extra. Ambos estaban distraídos.

Yuri alcanzó el tarro casi lleno de JJ para sí mismo, y lo reemplazó con el propio, ya vació. Tomó un largo trago, y sintió sus labios torcerse en una mueca. Los gustos de JJ eran más amargos de lo que esperaba – pero de alguna forma robarle el alcohol al Canadiense lo hacía saber más dulce.

“Oi,” le dijo a la mesera. Ella se detuvo, sorpendida, sus cejas juntándose suavemente en su frente ante lo grosero de la voz de Yuri. “A tu chico se le terminó la cerveza. Se una buena chica y ve a traerle más. Tráeme una a mi también.”

Ella lo miró. Yuri la observó de vuelta, con un rostro serio. Su perfume de nuevo hacía que su nariz picara. Le hacía difícil el respirar. Incluso sus risitas parecían rechinar en sus oídos, cada sonido convirtiéndose en garras que raspaban contra acero chirrante.

“¿Celoso, _chaton_?” murmuró JJ, mientras que la mesera se iba molesta de ahí. Llevó los dedos al frío vidrio del jarrón vacío frente a él. “Si querías más, lo único que tenías que hacer era pedirlo.” Había una curvita en las esquinas de su boca que le daban a sus palabras múltiples significados.

“Jódete,” musitó Yuri, bebiendo de nuevo.

El joven solamente se rió.

La mesera volvió prontamente – aunque dejó caer la nueva cerveza de Yuri con tal fuerza que se derramó por la mesa. Él lo ignoró, y la ignoró a ella. Ignoró todo hasta que sintió movimiento a su lado – JJ se estaba poniendo de pie, su nuevo tarro de cerveza acomodado cuidadosamente en sus manos. Su voz era cálida al alzar el jarrón en el aire.

“Por la victoria,” dijo, sus ojos parpadeando a través de la mesa. “Que todos bebamos profundamente de los ríos del triunfo. Juntos.” Su voz se hizo más fuerte. “Por los amigos y el éxito.” La mesa rugió en aprobación, y los vasos tintinearon al juntarse y Yuri rodó los ojos.

No podía _esperar_ para empujar esa victoria justo contra la arrogante garganta de aquel hombre. Solo había un triunfo que importaba. Y sería suyo.

Observó como JJ tomó de nuevo su asiento, al sonido de animadas risas. El joven de cabellos oscuros inclinó la cabeza, atrapando la mirada del príncipe ruso, aquellos espejos gemelos de helado vidrio verde. Y entonces en un murmullo tan gentil que solo alcanzó los oídos de Yuri, JJ alzó su tarro levemente una vez más, y añadió suavemente, “Por ser los mejores.”

Yuri bebió por eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerden visitar el fic original, ¡eso inspirará a la autora a continuar este bello fanfic!


	3. Through the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri bebió algo más de lo debido en la cena de reunión. JJ les promete a los otros ver que llegue seguro a su hotel, pero su ayuda es lo último que el chico ruso quiere.

Las grietas en la banqueta se veían como telarañas que formaban espirales a lo desconocido, oscuras hebras como dedos que alcanzaban otra mano para sujetarla, pero siempre malditas a permanecer vacías. Yuri se sentó en la luneta de la acera, sus zapatos Converse descansaban en el asfalto de la calle, sus dedos trazaban las grietas.

Detrás de él podía escuchar a los últimos patinadores abandonar el restaurante. Mila llamó su nombre, pero él la ignoró – y pudo escucharla suspirar. Pero ella ya tenía suficiente de qué preocuparse – el pobre Guang Hong a penas podía caminar, y ella tenía que seguir alejando a Christophe del chico ebrio. Ella y Sara se encargarían de que llegara a casa a salvo.

La mayoría de los otros habían abandonado el lugar durante la larga noche, desprendiéndose como las semillas del diente de león que flotaban en la brisa.

Sintió un considerable peso golpear contra su espalda, un par de brazos pasando por sobre sus hombros y abrazándolo con la suficiente fuerza como para dejarlo sin respiración. Yuri alcanzó a ver algo de aquel conocido cabello plateado con el rabillo del ojo, y su tenso cuerpo se relajó, sus músculos soltándose mientas Viktor reía en su oído.

“¿Por qué estás haciendo pucheros por aquí, Yurio?” preguntó Viktor, prácticamente enredado alrededor del hombro del pequeño chico. Frunció el entrecejo, esas facciones aristocráticas intentaban acomodarse en una expresión de seria desaprobación. No lo logró del todo. “Estas ebrio, ¿no? No deberías beber tanto, Yuroshka”, lo regañó. “Las prácticas empiezan en dos días.”

Hubiera sido más convincente si sus palabras no hubieran estado puntuadas por un hipo en el medio.

Yuri inclinó la cabeza hacia el suelo, sintiendo una pequeña sonrisa torcer las esquinas de sus labios a pesar de sí mismo. El ebrio Viktor siempre era una visión entretenida.

“Deja de molestarme, Vitya,” gruñó audiblemente, empujando con suave firmeza al otro hombre. Sus palabras salían borrosas, el tono gutural de su acento haciéndose incluso más notorio. “Suenas como una gallina. Cluck cluck cluck. Estoy – _estoy bien._ ” 

Escuchó a otra voz suspirar, aunque era rica en diversión y leves trazos de una risita. “Me aseguraré de que llegue bien a su hotel,” le dijo JJ a Yuuri. “Ve a meter a tu prometido en la cama.”

“Oh, gracias, JJ,” el rostro de Yuuri se relajó en una expresión de completo alivio, incluso si sus mejillas estaban pintadas de rosa. Literalmente tenía sus manos llenas de Viktor, quien se columpiaba en sus pies y reía, acariciando el cuello de Yuuri con su nariz y susurrándole cosas sucias en ruso.

EL mundo estaba girando un poco, esparciéndose en hermosos colores y borrones de luz – como si alguien hubiera alcanzado el cielo y hubiera manchado las estrellas con las puntas de sus dedos. Las luces cambiaban de lugar, como el caleidoscopio que su abuelo le había comprado cuando era joven – arcoíris en espiral y patrones de colorido vidrio formando nuevos mundos.

Le tomó un momento a Yuri para darse cuenta de lo que JJ había dicho. Y para cuando el significado de sus palabras se había acomodado en su mente, y para cuando su mente se alzó hacia arriba – Yuuri y Viktor ya iban acomodados a salvo en la parte de atrás de un taxi, alejándose. Todos los demás se habían ido.

“Puedo regresar por – por mí mismo,” Yuri insistió, la molestia haciendo más gruesas sus palabras. Le lanzó una mirada a JJ, quien estaba parado cerca con los brazos doblados ordenadamente sobre su pecho. “No necesito tu ayuda, Leroy.” Para probarlo, desdobló sus piernas y se puso de pie.

JJ se lanzó hacia adelante cuando el joven se balanceó lentamente, un delgado sauce con piernas inestables. “Sólo déjame pedirte un taxi,” el chico de cabellos oscuros dijo tranquilamente, su mano aun estirada hacia adelante en caso de que el balanceo de Yuri aumentara demasiado en cualquier dirección. “¿En qué hotel te estás quedando?”

Yuri alejó de si mismo la mano que le ofrecía ayuda. “Trágate una bolsa de vergas,” dijo grosero. “No necesito – necesito que nadie sea mi niñero.”

No estaba cansado. Sabía que debería estarlo, pero el alcohol que calentaba su piel parecía hacer eco a la canción de las estrellas sobre su cabeza. Era de esa manera en cada nueva ciudad que visitaba, especialmente cuando la luna comenzaba a asomar su adormilada cabeza sobre el horizonte. La noche caía y la energía aumentaba, y necesitaba merodear, necesitaba explorar, necesitaba atrapar un vistazo de los secretos ocultos que cada nueva ciudad parecía guardar. Si intentaba volver a su habitación de hotel, solo se quedaría acostado en un revuelto nido de sábanas, mirando completamente despierto al techo mientras su cerebro repetía obsesivamente sus programas de patinaje hasta que incluso su mente quedaba exhausta. Explorar era mucho mejor, ya que no podía patinar para acabarse la energía.

“No puedo dejarte ir a explorar Montreal por tu cuenta,” JJ le dijo, pasándose la mano por los mechones más largos de su cabello medianoche. “No cuando estas completamente ebrio, y definitivamente no en medio de la noche. Viktor me mataría.”

Yuri se encogió de hombros, metiendo los puños en los bolsillos de su sudadera. “No es mi problema,” dijo. Aunque no pudo evitar la sonrisilla en la orilla de sus labios, solo de imaginar la furia de Viktor dirigida a JJ. Se necesitaba mucho para encender el enojo del hombre de cabellera plateada, pero cuando esta florecía, era una vista digna de ver.

Agitó su cabeza, tomando un paso de prueba hacia adelante. El mundo giró un poco alrededor de él, jalando levemente las orillas de su visión. Pero su cuerpo no se agitaba demasiado si se movía lentamente. Tomó el siguiente paso con algo más de confianza, y entonces pudo tomar su ritmo – iba pasando frente a JJ, moviéndose algo más cauteloso de lo usual, pero no estaba balanceándose salvajemente en toda dirección como la mayoría de los chicos al estar ebrios.

Yuri escuchó un pesado suspiro detrás de sí, y supo que JJ lo estaba siguiendo.

Los árboles crecían en medio de las aceras, oscuros dedos que se estiraban hacia los cielos. Era demasiado pronto para las hojas, aquellas desplegadas palmas – pero las ramas vacías comenzaban a engrosarse con nudos oscuros que pronto se convertirían en botones. La primavera comenzaba su lento vals hacia la ciudad – pero el invierno no estaba aún listo para dejar ir. El aire soplaba frío y gélido, poniendo un rubor en las mejillas de Yuri. Pero no se sentía como el beso del hielo en la brisa, aunque enredaba sus dedos a través de sus rubios cabellos.

Los faroles alumbraban a través de la oscuridad, cálidos soles envueltos como linternas de papel colgando sobre sus cabezas. A cualquier lugar que mirara, la línea del horizonte se alzaba en la distancia – un paisaje montañoso de acero y vidrio que lo hacía sentirse tan pequeño.

Había tantas cosas que mirar. La oscuridad se había asentado y sin embargo la ciudad seguía totalmente despierta. A cualquier lugar que mirara había un desorden de color, una tempestad de fluorescencia que brillaba alrededor de él. Luces de neón se encendían en brillantes azures y cálidos naranjas y cautivadores carmesíes, la luz pintando letras que se reflejaban en las altísimas ventanas de vidrio de los escaparates. La mayoría de las tiendas estaban ya cerradas, y aun así parecían resplandecer brillantemente. Un estable flujo de autos pasaba a su lado, luces de freno rojas flasheando y borroneándose en la oscuridad. Signos de tela colgaban de los edificios proclamando palabras en francés que no podía leer, sin embargo, cada blanca palabra parecía flotar perezosamente en un puñado de globos sobre su cabeza.

En cualquier lugar que miraba la vida florecía. En cualquier lugar que mirara había un desorden de color borroneándose y doblándose y envolviéndose a su alrededor. Una tierra maravillosa de belleza en luces neón y acero y vidrio. ¡Y la gente! Incluso más encantadora que la belleza de las luces de la ciudad era la gente que aún se empujaba por las aceras – una multitud de humanos. Algunos de ellos reían, con brazos rodeando los hombros de otros. Una pobre chica gritaba, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas mientras intentaba alejarse de un chico de aspecto golpeado. Un hombre mayor con cabello suave y blanco como algodón y con gafas en su rostro llevaba el bolso de su esposa, el brazo de ella rodeando el de él mientras su bastón se paseaba por la acera buscando balance. Un grupo de mujeres con melenas sedosas lanzaban hacia atrás sus cabezas y reían, vestidas en tacones como dagas y vestidos que convertían sus curvas en armas para encantar y entrampar, sus ojos ya brillantes con la música de los clubes que las esperaban.

Yuri podría mirarlos por horas. Sentía el tiempo cambiar y arrastrarse alrededor de él, momentos que se aceleraban y brincaban y se esparcían lejos mientras observaba la ciudad que lo rodeaba. Era tan extraño. Cada ciudad en el mundo era tan diferente. Cada una tenía sus propios secretos, sus propias historias, su propio sabor. Y, aun así, siempre había un sencillo hilo de similitud en cada una de ellas. No importaba que lenguajes se hablaran, si estaban envueltos en abrigos o la seda de los saris, si sus cabellos eran desordenados con la helada briza invernal de San Petersburgo o besados por el brillante sol de la costa italiana – los humanos siempre ardían con el mismo fuego intenso, rodeados de amigos y familia y risa y amor.

Billones de humanos en el mundo, y sin embargo Yuri Plisetsky jamás encajaba con ninguno de ellos.

_No los necesitas, susurró fieramente para sí mismo. Todo lo que necesitas es el oro._

Estaba prestando atención a la gente a su alrededor, así que no fue sorprendente que su converse se atorara en un borde levantado de acera, y se tropezó, cayendo hacia adelante sin gracia.

Pero un brazo firme lo sujetó antes de que pudiera estrellarse contra un poste, o la joven madre que estaba parada a un lado de este, sujetando la mano enguantada de un niño de aspecto adormilado arropado como una estrella de mar. El brazo de JJ rodeó su cintura, jalándolo para enderezarlo y salvándolo del desastre.

“Disculpe por eso,” escuchó la encantadora disculpa de JJ a la madre, que les estaba dando una mirada desaprobatoria. Cabellos oscuros danzaban sobre sus ojos y su sonrisa brillaba con aquel fuego de aspecto rebelde. “Es su primera vez en Montreal, y tuvo demasiada diversión en el bar.”

La joven madre se relajó bajo la calidez de la sonrisa de JJ. “Lleva al pobre chico a casa,” lo regañó, aunque la sonrisa en sus labios era cálida con una exasperación indulgente.

“En eso estoy,” replicó JJ con un alegre guiño, alejándolos de ahí. El bastardo podía usar sus encantos para salirse de cualquier cosa, Yuri lo sabía, y no sabía si ese conocimiento lo llenaba de disgusto o envidia.

El brazo de JJ se sentía cálido contra su cintura mientras dirigía al más joven a través de la multitud. El chico de cabellos dorados podía sentir el calor radiando a través de su camiseta, donde la chaqueta de cuero se había levantado. Brasas persistiendo bajo piel de topacio, brillantes y doradas comparadas con la briza helada que presionaba contra sus cuerpos. Manteniendolo estable mientras todo el mundo se desvanecía a su alrededor.

Como si fuera alguna clase de niño débil en necesidad de un padre, demasiado joven y frágil como para cuidarse a sí mismo. La sola idea hizo que Yuri rechinara los dientes con frustración. De cualquier otra persona, esa ayuda no hubiera sido bienvenida. Viniendo de JJ – era absolutamente insoportable.

“No necesito tu ayuda”, gruñó por la que se sentía la doceava vez, dando un paso lejos del más grande y sacudiéndose su toque. Se balanceó en sus pies una vez más, pero quedó derecho. Una victoria pequeña, pero una victoria, al fin y al cabo. 

El suspiro de JJ era una mezcla de diversión y exasperación. “¿Puedo llamarte ya un taxi?” preguntó. “¿No has explorado ya lo suficiente?”

Hubo un largo momento de silencio. “Nunca es suficiente,” Yuri respondió, una voz tan suave que las palabras casi se perdieron entre el sonido de cláxones de autos y multitudes parloteantes. 

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, sus dedos retirando un mechón de cabello dorado de sus ojos. Su mirada se paseó por el cielo nocturno. Pero no habían estrellas sobre él, brillo de diamantes como una fantasía que miraba hacia abajo. La luz de aquellas ciudades envolvía el cielo en las mejores noches, pero podía ver encima los borrones color carbón de las pesadas nubes. La lluvia se acercaba.

Como si lo hubiera invocado, una gota de agua cayó en su rostro alzado, un beso de hielo contra sus pómulos. Y luego otra. Gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a chocar contra la acera alrededor de ellos, salpicones de frio contra sus ropas. A su alrededor, la gente se movía con más rapidez, estirándose para escapar de la lluvia, dispersándose como hormigas. En cuestión de pocos minutos, se había vuelto más pesado, casi un diluvio. Pero, extrañamente, se sentía bien. El alcohol en sus venas era un brillo estable y el agua helada se sentía más como una caricia.

Sin embargo, la mano de JJ se acomodó gentilmente en su hombro, y Yuri pestañeó al encontrarse a sí mismo jalado hacia un pequeño nicho, un cerrado refugio hecho por la entrada de una tienda cerrada.

“Lo último que necesito es que Yakov o Victor me regañen por dejar que te resfríes,” el más alto dijo. “Si pierdes una medalla porque estás mocoso, nunca me lo perdonaré.”

“No me voy a resfriar, Leroy,” Yuri rodó la mirada haciendo una mueca. Agitó la cabeza por el disgusto de la idea. “Estaba – estaba disfrutando la lluvia.” Y aun así, se sentía agradable el poder recargarse contra la estable montaña de cemento en su espalda – el mundo se empezaba a doblar un poco en las orillas, aún no girando. Era agradable solo… quedarse quieto.

JJ lo observó, a medias iluminado por el brillo de un farol cercano – a medias oculto en pesadas sombras. “Pienso que naturalmente vas a hacer lo opuesto a cualquier cosa que te sugiera,” observó. “Está arraigado en ti. Si te digo que el cielo es azul, tu dirás que es verde. Si te digo que no bebas, te vas a poner ebrio solo por molestar. Si te digo que deberías salir de la lluvia congelada, vas a querer bailar en ella.”

“Eso no es cierto,” objetó Yuri de inmediato. Pero su mandíbula se apretó y sus dientes presionaron unos contra otros cuando se dio cuenta de que había confirmado las observaciones de JJ con esas simples palabras. Verdaderamente era un hábito.

El joven inclinó la cabeza ligeramente a un lado, estudiando el rostro de Yuri. “Di algo lindo sobre mí, entonces,” lo retó, arqueando una oscura ceja.

Yuri lo miró en completo silencio. Su astucia estaba fluyendo demasiado lenta y pesada, como si estuviera nadando en jarabe. ¿Decir algo lindo? Era imposible… sin embargo no podía ignorar el reto en la voz de JJ – llevándolo hacia adelante.

Frunció el entrecejo, estudiando al otro chico con cuidado, mirada esmeralda manchada en jade plateado. Necesitaba ser objetivo para lograr un objetivo tan monumental. JJ era alto, bien constituido, un testamento del arduo entrenamiento que un campeón necesitaba para estar al máximo rendimiento. La chaqueta que se ajustaba a su torso hacía poco para disfrazar los amplios hombros y el cuerpo atlético – incluso la ropa estaba inmaculada y era de su propia creación – cada pulgada elegida para mostrar su forma con el mayor impacto. Su mandíbula era fuerte, su nariz derecha sobre labios gruesos que siempre tenían una sonrisa. Su piel era un bronce oscuro, miel derramada que tantas chicas morían por probar. En la parte de atrás de su cabeza el cabello estaba rapado cerca de su cuero cabelludo – recortado terciopelo que parecía ser tan suave al tacto. Pero el resto de su cabello caía sobre sus orejas y a través de su frente en un derrame de sombras – negro medianoche en una noche sin luna. Gotas de agua colgaban de los mechones, pequeños diamantes brillando en la luz que se esparcía desde los faroles. Largas pestañas contra sus pómulos, gruesas y elegantes. Sus ojos eran zafiros acariciados por el crepúsculo, que brillaban casi violetas en la oscuridad. Siembre radiantes con alegría reprimida, siempre riendo al mundo alrededor de él.

Por supuesto, era técnicamente hermoso. Todos en el mundo lo sabían. Especialmente el mismo JJ.

Aquello bien podía ser lo más difícil que hubiera hecho. Más duro que la copa Rostelecom tres años atrás, donde había extenuado su cuerpo más que nunca antes. Podía ser más difícil que vivir con Lilia para que pudiera entrenar a toda hora de cada día por meses y horribles meses.

“Tienes bonitos ojos,” dijo finalmente. La voz de Yuri era seca y baja, apenas un murmullo. Como si tuviera miedo de que el mundo pudiera escucharlo y no le dejara superarlo jamás.

“¿Qué?” JJ parpadeó en shock. De verdad no esperaba nada lindo, Yuri podía verlo. Como si esas cuatro palabras fueran lo último que hubiese pensado escuchar. 

Yuri se aclaró la garganta, mirando hacia la calle. Las luces de los autos pasaban como balizas de un faro, barriendo mares tormentosos en búsqueda de sobrevivientes perdidos. “Tus ojos. A veces, son un azul profundo, todos oscuros e intensos. A veces, se ven como un gris acero, y eso también es bonito.”

Hubo un largo momento de silencio estirándose frente a ellos, pesado y vibrante con sorpresa y palabras sin decir. El silencio presionaba contra la espina de Yuri, demasiado largo para ser cómodo. Volvió a aclararse la garganta.

“Van perfectamente bien con tu enorme cabeza.” Mierda. Ser amable con JJ era demasiado difícil.

“Mi cabeza es perfecta, muchas gracias,” JJ respondió, mostrando aquella sonrisa eléctrica. Pero había un toque de presunción en sus palabras que hizo que Yuri quisiera formar una mueca con sus labios. En vez de ser insultado, el estúpido hombre se veía sorprendentemente contento con sí mismo por el cumplido del otro chico.

Hacía que Yuri se enojara. Era imposible presionar los botones de JJ. Siempre tenía esa estúpida sonrisita presumida en su rostro, sus ojos siempre riendo. Nunca estaba serio, nunca estaba molesto. En los años en que habían estado compitiendo juntos, Yuri no había logrado ni una sola vez desordenar las plumas ajenas. La vida era un enorme chiste, una aventura fácil para el patinador de cabellos oscuros. 

"Ya tebya nenavizhu," gruñó. Pero por supuesto, JJ no podía entender eso. Así que batalló por un momento para encontrar las palabras correctas en inglés. "Te odio," anunció, y se sintió orgulloso de haberlo recordado tan perfectamente.

"Sé que lo haces, _mon beau,_ " JJ respondió, riendo.

"¿Cómo dices, 'Te odio' en Francés?" preguntó curioso, mirando al hombre canadiense entre una cortina de cabellos dorados.

La voz de JJ era seria, un bajo murmuro como terciopelo contra sus oídos - pero sus ojos danzaban alegremente, brillando con la risa reprimida. " _Je te déteste,_ " respondió suavemente.

Yuri intentó repetir las palabras, pero estas se tropezaron contra su lengua, demasiado fluidas y exóticas. "Te odio," repitió en inglés en su lugar.

"Pero piensas que mis ojos son bonitos," JJ lo molestó, su voz un suave ronroneo presumido.

Sus dedos se apretaron para formar puños, y los ojos de Yuri se estrecharon en una mirada de frustración. Debió haber sabido que el canadiense se aferraría a esas raras palabras amables como un juguete que cae de una caja de cereal. JJ nunca le dejaría olvidar que Yuri lo había halagado. Hizo una mueca.

Ignorar a JJ era más fácil, decidió.

La lluvia fuera se convertía en solo una leve llovizna, charcos que brillaban a través de la acera como espejos, reflejando la luz de la ciudad. Un rocío de primavera que se fue tan rápido como había llegado, deshaciéndose como una chica con una zapatilla de cristal al llegar la media noche.

Los hombros de Yuri se alzaron levemente al meter los puños en sus bolsillos una vez mas, pasando frente a JJ y saliendo del refugio del oscurecido nicho. Pudo sentir el suspiro que salió del pecho del otro chico, claramente esperando que la exploración terminara, pero Yuri no ofreció ninguna palabra, ningún reconocimiento.

La ciudad aun llamaba su nombre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POR FAVOR! Vean el maravilloso fanart que AEGISDEA ha hecho para este capítulo! http://aegisdea.tumblr.com/post/154518007041/i-think-you-will-naturally-do-the-exact-opposite es absolutamente hermoso!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Al fin encontré algo que me impulsó de inmediato a traducir! No diré que no he encontrado fanfics lindos, incluso en esta pareja mucho del material es precioso, sencillamente hermoso. De verdad las shippers de esta pareja tenemos calidad más que cantidad y este fanfic lo demuestra. Por favor, ¡una vez lean esto aquí, vayan a la página del fanfic en inglés a dejarle bonitos comentarios a la autora! Aunque claro que apreciaría que dejen algun comentario sobre mi traducción aquí.


End file.
